


Astraphobia

by bravenclawesome



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective Merlin, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is scared of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> written for anonymous who requested prompt 36 on [this list](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131565939615/101-fluffy-prompts).

Merlin woke to find all the blankets pulled off him, and groaned loudly. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, but the weather was getting cold, and he really did not appreciate Arthur hogging all the blankets for the fourth time this week. Outside, rain pattered against the windows, and Merlin listened to the sound of it for a while, feeling strangely calm all of a sudden.

After a few seconds, he turned to his left, reaching out to shake Arthur awake so he could get his duvet back, but found that he didn’t have to. Arthur had indeed taken all the blankets, but he was currently a shivering ball in a corner of the bed.

“Arthur?” said Merlin tentatively, his hand going to where he presumed Arthur’s shoulder was (he couldn’t tell, because Arthur was literally covered in blankets.

He jumped when there was a sudden crash of thunder, accompanied by several bright flashes of light; his eyes darted to the window, knowing that the storm was right above their heads outside.

He was forced to look back when Arthur grabbed him by the arm. “Arthur, it’s just a storm, don’t worry.”

“I - don’t -  _like_ \- storms,” Arthur gritted out. He huddled closer. “Make it go away,” he whispered urgently.

“Can’t do that, I’m afraid,” said Merlin, wondering just what on earth had traumatised Arthur so much that it made him afraid of thunderstorms. “We’ll just have to sit through it.”

“ _Noooo,”_ Arthur whined, his eyes wide and frightened. Merlin was sure he had never seen Arthur in this state before, and was very unnerved by it. It was almost as if Arthur had temporarily reverted to acting like a child.

“Come here,” he said, unwrapping the sheets that were surrounding Arthur like a coccoon so they would cover him as well. “You can sleep on my chest, okay? I’ll hold you. The storm will be gone by morning.”

When he pulled at the sheets again, they unravelled easily, and Arthur practically flopped on top of him as the blankets covered them both. Arthur rested his head on Merlin’s chest, an arm curling possessively around his waist, and Merlin patted him on the head. It would have been a little condescending under any other circumstances, but it seemed right in this situation, somehow.

There was another rumble of thunder, and Arthur stiffened slightly, but Merlin rubbed soothing circles into his back until he relaxed again. A minute later, when the thunder came again, Arthur barely reacted at all.

“I’ll protect you,” Merlin whispered, as Arthur’s eyes slowly fluttered shut. “You can tell me about it in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog this on [Tumblr](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131589277777/36)!


End file.
